Toph Beifong
Toph Bei Fong one of the main heroes in Avatar The Last Airbender She is voiced by Jessie Flower in the Last Airbender and by Philece Sampler in the Legend of Korra Book 4. The Miracle Elite Adventures Trouble in London Toph Bei Fong attends to join forces with Skulduggery Pleasant before joining with her rival from Teen Titans. Ultimate Story Toph made her first appearance in the Ultimate Story. Just when everyone thought their troubles were behind them, their world fell into chaos. However, this wasn't even the worst part. After her world was saved, she became a new member of the Mystics' most trusted fighters along with her friends. Not long afterwards, she and her friends were summoned to Jak's world where they took care of a number of threats within it before warping his world to the present. From there, she became a member of the newly formed Woofoo Alliance as one of the Geomancers. At one point, she and the rest of the Woofoo Alliance were brought into a battle to which if they lost, then they would be banish to another world that will succumb to the Rifter with no means of escape. They lost the battle and were sent to the world that Naruto and his friends are from. Toph wound up within the Hidden Stone Village along with Fox and Clay. They fought their way through and were able to reunite with their friends within the Hidden Leaf Village. Soon enough, they found out that the world they were in never succumbs to the Rifter but was encased in a shroud to which everything within it fell under the ownership of the Descendants of Darkness. The group managed to find a way to escape while making a promise to their new friends that they will return to save them. Powerful Harmony During the Ultimate Story 4 Spin-off, Powerful Harmony, she and her friends of the same world were summoned to the Jedi's world to fight off the Heartless threat within it. They were soon assigned to remain in their world until the threat has been eradicated. There, she and her friends met and bonded with the few denizens of that world, Jedi warriors Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi as well as fellow Senator Padme Amidala. During her stay within the Jedi's world, she developed a strong bond with Obi-wan, despite their contrasts in personalities. Whenever she's around him, she feels that she could be herself. Their bond became strong to a point where they became like brother and sister. She also developed that kind of bond with Anakin, but she was more like an annoying kid sister to him. She likes to mess with Anakin and teases him sometimes, but they really are good friends. Relationships Obi-wan He became like a big brother to her. Ever since they met, they became close. Because of his polite and patient demeanor, she feels like she could be herself whenever she is around him. She doesn't hesitate to express herself. She loves to spend time with him and is often annoyed whenever he's not around, so a reunion with him is something that she would always look forward to. Overtime, she became so close to him that she soon gave him the nickname Nera, which is the Twili word for brother. She sometimes likes to tease him like a little sister, much to his annoyance, but it's all in good fun and she never takes it too far. Their bond continued to grow overtime during post PH stories as they became stronger as a team. She continued to fight alongside him and is very rarely not seen by his side. Anakin Her relationship with him is somewhat different with Obi-wan. She is like a little sister to him who loves to tease him from time to time. She has a tendency to address him by his nickname, Ani, as a way to tease him since it sounds like a funny nickname for him. Anakin does get annoyed easily by her antics and she does get under his skin easily whether she intends to do it or not, but they really are good friends and they do have a decent relationship. They also work as a team fairly well whenever they need to. She is sometimes seen around him even though she prefer to hang around her other older brotherly figure, Obi-wan. The B Team Storyline Future Warfare Toph will appear in her elderly appearance at the end of Book One. Allies: Her daughters, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Ahsoka Tano, Neji, Cormack and Sentinel Task Force, Malcom Hargrove(formerly), Jack Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona, Agent Carolina, Agent Washington, Enemies: Fire Lord Ozai, Kuvira, Yakone, Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze, KVA, The Inquisitor, Pierre Danios, Zaheer and the Red Lotus, Malcom Hargrove and Charon Industries, Locus, Thugs-4-Less, Gallery Toph_Beifong.png Toph Earthbending.png Toph Feeling the Ground.png Toph Smug.png Toph Winning.png Archer and Toph.png|"Archer and Toph Beifong" Category:Characters Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Elementals Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar: The Last Airbender Universe Category:Earthbenders Category:Ladettes Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Masculine Girl Category:Feminists Category:Blind Characters Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar: Legend of Korra Universe Category:Possible Members of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:The Resistance Members Category:Ferrokinetic Chararacters Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Heroes Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Cute Characters Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kate Higgins Category:Trolls Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters in Powerful Harmony Category:Amazons Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story